


home is in your arms

by wolfsbanex



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Insecure Isak, Jonas and Magnus are good friends, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, comforting Even, s04e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: a domestic snippet of Evak moving in together."I get this feeling that life with him will be really,really good,but that I'm not a key part of that.You could take me out of the equation,replace me with someone else,and it would be the same equation."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- i'm still not over this clip i swear to god  
> \- enjoy!<3

„Even! come on!“, Isak yelled through the open window. His boyfriend rolled his eyes and grabbed a box that Jonas gave him. „Sana should have helped us.“ Magnus mumbled while he opened the door to let Jonas and Even in. „I think we’re doing quite alright.“ Isak answered and followed his best friend into the living room. Madhi was busy with doing something with the TV to make it work.

„Home, sweet home.“ Even piped and sneaked his arm around Isaks waist. Isak leaned into Evens side and closed his eyes when he felt Evens lips brush his temple. Magnus grinned at the pair and whistled loudly. „Shut up Magnus.“ Isak hissed.

A few hours later, the boys were sitting on the couch, pizza cartons in front of them. Isak was sitting between Evens legs. „I’ll be right back.“ and Even walked into the bathroom. Isaks smile slipped a bit. Jonas frowned and nudged his best friend.

„What’s wrong dude?“ Isak took a deep breath in and brushed his hair away out off his face. He had cut it short, annoyed by how the long strands of hair would hang in his eyes. „It's just I get this feeling -- and I can't believe I'm telling you this -- but I get this feeling that life with him will be really, really good, but that I'm not a key part of that. You could take me out of the equation, replace me with someone else, and it would be the same equation.“ „You really think that? man, he is head over heels for you. It would never be the same without you“, Magnus told Isak.

Jonas smiled at his friend. „I agree with Magnus.“ Even spoke from the doorframe. „My life would never be the same without you.“ Even sat down beside Isak and took his hands, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. „Isak, you are the center of my happiness, never doubt that, okay? I love you.“ Even said, his eyes sparkling at his boyfriend. Isak looked so fondly at the older boy, that Jonas looked down, embarrassed. „I love you, too.“ Isak answered and Even pulled him against his chest.

„Well, that’s fucking cute.“ Madhi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :D


End file.
